gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girlfriend
The Girlfriend ~i love penny Characters Zack Gumball Penny Minor Characters Darwin Nicole Richard Transcrpit -home sitting on the couch watching TV- Zack: "what to do gumball" Gumball: "I don't know" Zack: "I'm glad darwin is not here" Gumball: "um..." "why do you hate darwin so much?" Zack: "I will never say why" Gumball: "ok..." Zack: *changes channel* Nicole: "kids food is ready" Zack: "sweet" Richard: "awesome" *comes down the stairs* Nicole: "now richard this is for the kids" Richard: "aww..." *walks away* Nicole: "have you kids seen darwin?" Zack: "no" Nicole: "hmm" Gumball: *looks at zack* Zack: *whispers* "don't look at me" Nicole: "I have to go to work" Gumball and Zack: "bye" Nicole: *leaves* Gumball: "zack what did you do to darwin?" Zack: "ok this time it was not me" Darwin: *from distace* "I'm upstairs" Gumball: "why are you upstairs?" Darwin: "just because" Zack: "is it because of me?" Darwin: "yup" Gumball: *to zack* "you said it wasn't your'e fault" Zack: "how is it my fault?" Gumball: "darwin is scared of you" Zack: "I don't see how that's my fault?" Gumball: "will bus is coming" "we should head to the bus stop" Zack: "ya ok" Gumball: "lets go darwin!" Darwin: "coming!" *goes downstairs* Gumball: "k lets go" -bus stop- Penny: "hi guys" *waves* Zack: *pushes gumball backwards* "hi penny" Gumball: "hey" Zack: *looks back at gumball* "sorry" Gumball: "grrr" Penny: "you ok gumball?" Gumball: "ya I'm all right" Penny: "thats good to hear" Zack: *angry face at gumball* Gumball: *doesn't notice zack's face* "here is the bus" -school hallway- Zack: "so penny what are you going to do tomorrow?" Penny: "not sure yet" Gumball: *punches zack in arm* *whispers* what are you doing?" Zack: *whispers back* "trying to get penny as my girlfriend" Gumball: "WHAT?!" Penny: "uh..." "guys i'm right here?" Gumball: "will penny who do you choose me or zack?" Penny: "uh..." -bell rings- Penny: "will I have to go" *speed walks away* Zack: "dude I had a shot there!" Gumball: "I want penny to be my girlfriend!" Zack: "will thats to bad" Gumball: "GRRRR" *starts to become angry* Zack: "dude we have to go back to class or we will have detention" Gumball: "fine" *runs to class* Zack: "hey wait for me" -cafeteria- Zack: *sits right next to penny* "hey penny" Penny: "hey zack" Gumball: "grrr" *goes with zack and penny* Zack: "what's up gumball?" Penny: "hi gumball" Gumball: "hey penny" Zack: "as I was saying, I could fly over stuff but I don't really need to" Gumball: "zack you can't fly" Zack: "yes I can!" "I just don't want to" Penny: "zack you can't really fly" Gumball: "see even penny says so" Zack: "what penny you don't believe me?!" Penny: "sorry zack but i don't see how a person could fly" Zack: "will I can fly" Gumball: "so penny" Penny: "yes?" Zack: "penny will you be my girlfriend?" Penny: "uh..." Gumball: "hey I was going to ask that!" Zack: "will sorry dude but your'e slow" Gumball: "grrrr" Penny: "are you guys fighting over me?" Gumball: "i guess we are" Zack: "i guess so" Penny: "wow..." Gumball: *looks at zack mad* Zack: *looks at gumball mad* Penny: "hey guys don't fight" Gumball: "to late for that" Zack and Gumball: *leave table* Penny: *looks at them leaving* "uh" "guys?" -house- Zack: "gumball I told you I'm going to date penny!" Gumball: "uh so?" "I also want to date penny!" Zack: "I'm dating her" Gumball: "she never said yes to you" Zack: "oh yes she will" Gumball: "uh no she won't" Zack: "we will see about that" Gumball: "I guess we will" -school hallway- Gumball: "PENNY!" "who do you choose me or zack?!" Penny: "uh" Zack: *comes running in* "ya who" Penny: *starts walking backwards* "uh..." Zack: "well?" Penny: "will I don't really know" Gumball: "what do you mean?" Penny: *starts running away* Zack: "see what you did gumball?" Gumball: "ME?!" Zack: "yes you" "you scared her" Gumball: "will I'm not trying to steal someone else's lo-" Zack: "ha you can't even admit it" Gumball: *looks angry* "grrr" Zack: *walks away* Gumball: "we will see who has penny" Penny: *comes from behind Gumball* *whispers* "hey gumball" Gumball: *turns around* "ye-yes penny?" Penny: "why are you two fighting over me?" Gumball: "we want to see who can be your'e boyfriend." Penny: "will I'm not going to date either of you guys" Gumball: "what?!" "why?" Penny: "because you guys are scaring me" Gumball: "oh" *looks down* Penny: "I'm going to class" "see ya gumball" Gumball: "bye" Zack: *comes racing toward gumball* "dude what did she say to you?!" Gumball: "she said she won't date neither of us" Zack: "why not?" Gumball: "she said we are scaring her" Zack: "scaring her?" "how?" Gumball: "I don't know" Zack: "so I guess neither of us get to date penny?" Gumball: "guess not" Zack: "will I guess that is that" Gumball: "yup" Zack: "lets head back to class before we get in trouble" Gumball: "ok" Darwin: "come on penny" "just tell them" Penny: "ok. Sorry guys, I guess Darwin says I should date Gumball" Gumball: "Really?" Penny: "yeah" Gumball: "oh Penny" (he hugs her) Zack: grrr Tina: Hi handsome. Zack: (blushes) "hi" (to gumball) good luck dating Penny. Gumball: okay. THE END Gallery Gumball vs. Zack.png Category:Transcrpit Category:Episodes